Leave Right Now
by Lennie1984
Summary: Zack’s thoughts about the love of his life Maddie on her special night – her engagement party [ZackxMaddie] [SONGFIC – ONESHOT]


**Firstly I like to say, I am not a great writer or even a good writer, but please forgive for that, as I am still new to this fanfic writing, especially writing a songfic – this my first time writing a songfic, so pls forgive me if to you my story doesn't fit into the song/lyrics in some parts, I have tried to do the best as I can, I hope you all enjoy it and pls review and let me now what you think on anything, good or bad :)**

**As most of you know that I am a Zack/Maddie fan – they are totally cute (so I just had to write a fic on them or even try to write one lol), so this is a Z/M fic – so pls enjoy and review**

**The song: 'Leave Right Now by Will Young', I would suggest listening to the song whilst or before reading this fic so it can get you to feel of the song and music of it and the feel of the fic (I hope this makes sense lol)**

**Also another thing I had a problem was which guy should I use for Maddie this is fic, I thought of Jason the rich guy in Season 1 and also Trevor the smart boffin guy in Season 2, I settled on Trevor – (and I just want to say I am not a Zac/Ashley pairing fan)**

**So here goes - **

**ZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZM**

**LEAVE RIGHT NOW**

**Summary: **Zack's thoughts about the love of his life Maddie on her special night – her engagement party (ZackxMaddie) SONGFIC – ONESHOT

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything

**A/N:** Zack is 18 yrs old and Maddie is 21 yrs old

**ZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZM**

**LEAVE RIGHT NOW**

_I'm here just like I said_

_Though its breaking every rule I've ever made_

_My racing heart is just the same_

_Why make it strong to break it once again?_

_And I'd love to say I do_

_Give everything to you_

_But I can never now be true_

_So I say..._

Here I am standing outside of my home, as known as the Tipton Hotel – watching people going in and out, obviously there would be people going in and out as it is a hotel but today was different, today there was a party going on.

A party, I am invited to by the girl whom I am in love with, since I was 11 yrs old, seems strange a boy at 11 can be in love but I was and still am, even though back then it was passed as crush by her and my mum, but even then my feelings were strong and genuine and they still are, years passing and getting stronger and deeper.

Maddie was everything I wanted in a girl, beautiful, smart, funny, intelligent, she is just perfect, I know nothing is perfect but she is the closet thing to perfect, but today instead of being happy, I am just sad, angry and so hurt, coz today is her engagement party to Trevor, I thought I had all the time in world to tell her how I feel, but I never got past that and now here she is engaged to someone else.

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_**ZMZM**_

_I'm here so please explain_

_Why you're opening up a healing wound again_

_I'm a little more careful_

_Perhaps it shows_

_But if I lose the highs, at least I'm spared the lows_

_Now I tremble in your arms_

_What could be the harm_

_To feel my spirit calm_

_So I say.._

I shouldn't be here and I didn't want to be here, but I promised mum and Cody I would be here, since I been staying over at Bob's house, this week as I couldn't face Maddie since I found out about the engagement a week ago.

I couldn't stand being there and watching her, watching the happiness that she was glowing with, and also watching the party being all planned by who else but London, she was so excited, another part of me not being here for a week was also avoiding London, all she could talk about was the engagement, what she's gonna buy, what she's organising etc.

But I had to be here not for mum and Cody but for her, I couldn't let her down, also I needed to see her, it seemed like forever, that I hadn't seen her, I wanted to see her, maybe even a glimpse, just to assure myself, stop this restless feeling.

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

Standing outside and watching her through the glass window, so happy, and with that beautiful smile of hers shining and standing with him, the guy she was in love with. Questions running through my head, doesn't she know how I feel, doesn't she know how much this is hurting me, doesn't she know I am in love with her and i cant see her with anybody else.

Watching her mingling and laughing, brought a smile on my face, just seeing her like that made me quiver inside, and certain sense of peace with myself, only Maddie could do that to me, no other girl has ever come close to Maddie and how she makes me feel and how I feel about her, funny thing is that Maddie knew back then I loved her, but at 11 years old, how could anyone take that seriously, she didn't but she was so careful not to hurt my feelings, and she didn't despite getting rejected by her, by most days, her prom day was a memorable night for me.

I had a beautiful dance with her, that day since on we have become close friends, mum loves her like the daughter she never had, Cody adores having Maddie around.

_I wouldn't know how to say_

_How good it feels seeing you today_

_I see you've got your smile back_

_Like you say your right on track_

_But you may never know why_

_Once bitten twice is shy_

_If I'm proud perhaps I should explain_

_I couldn't bear to lose you again_

Thinking about the past made me forget just why i was there and standing outside, not taking a step towards the door and going in, i just couldn't do it, go in and be happy for her, and be all smiles, in a way i was happy for her coz she was happy but i couldn't just pretend when all i felt was hurt and jealousy.

I felt so angry, mostly at himself for feeling like this, and rage i felt against Trevor for taking my Maddie away, being with her, loving her, suddenly a realization hitting me, Maddie wasn't mine and never has been, this engagement and seeing her glowing and so happy made me realise what I should have known for ages ago that Maddie was never going to be mine.

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Yes I will..._


End file.
